


A Baby For Pree

by perhapsMama



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Trevor has a mommykink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsMama/pseuds/perhapsMama
Summary: trevor has a mommy kink, fellassorrie babie that’s the way it is i don’t make the rulez lmao(shout out to Neutral Milk Hotel for the title)
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	A Baby For Pree

**Author's Note:**

> trevor has a mommy kink, fellas  
> sorrie babie that’s the way it is i don’t make the rulez lmao  
> (shout out to Neutral Milk Hotel for the title)

Trevor looks absolutely _feral._

His mouth is hanging open, sucking in gulps of air as his head lolls back. You can see a string of saliva from the corner of his lip, forming a small puddle on his heavily scarred chest. His hair is slicked back from the sweat pouring off him, yet he’s trembling like a leaf.

You should tie him up and tease him more often. 

He looks absolutely _ruined,_ it’s adorable. 

”M-Mama, please...” he whimpers, helplessly thrusting his hips toward you, despite being tied down to your bed. 

You tut softly as you give his scrawny thigh a sharp swat, causing him to squeak in response.

”Not yet, sugar,” you softly purr, gently running your fingers over his chest, tracing the tattoo circling his neck with a secretive smirk. ”Don’t you wanna be a good boy? You can wait a few minutes, can you?”

He eagerly nods, grinning nervously. Looking down at his cock, you notice how swollen it’s gotten. The tip is cherry red, and his balls look painfully full. Briefly, you wonder if you tied them too tightly, but he doesn’t seem to complain. In fact, he looks euphoric, despite how manic he usually is.

”God, I love you. I love you so much, you don’t even know--” he grunts as you take a seat on his lap, gently teasing his dick with a few fingers, swiping some pre from the tip. He’s not very big, but he definitely makes up for it with just how eager he is to please you. ”You’re so perfect and amazing--” His incoherent praises make you giggle as you gently tug on his foreskin, causing him to clamp his mouth shut with a click of his teeth.

”Ffffffuck--” he groans, throwing his head, trembling beneath you. ”You’re killin’ me, babe,” he grits. 

Tilting your head, you take your hand away from his cock, looking down at him with doelike innocence. ”Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” you shake your head with a pout. ”The last thing mommy wants to do is hurt her precious baby...”

That sets him off. 

You can already see cum drooling from the tip of his cock, pooling into his bellybutton with a few weak twitches. 

His mouth hangs open, his head was thrown back in bliss as he choked out a stuttered gasp. 

”Oh, look at the mess you’ve made,” you tut, shaking your head at the meagre little splattering of pearly cum upon his stomach. ”You want mama to clean you up?” You ask with a soft tone, reaching up to brush his hair from his face, tilting his chin towards you.

With a tired sigh, Trevor nods, resting his forehead against your chest.

“Puh- please...” he whimpers, nuzzling into your sternum. “I-I need my mommy to help me...” His voice is soft, almost embarrassed.

You hum, combing your fingers through his thin, slightly greyed hair. ”That’s okay, hon’,” you murmur, pressing a kiss to his forehead. ”You’ve been so good for me, now who am I to deny my baby what he needs?” 

With careful hands, you start to undo each knot keeping him still, pressing your lips to the areas where his skin became raw from the contact, cooing praises all the while. 

Trevor is quiet for the most part, helping you by wiggling out of the looser ropes, not to mention reaching out to grope or squeeze you every so often with a teasing grin. 

”I meant it, you know.”

”What’s that?” you ask with a smile. 

”I love you,” he responds, leaning in to kiss your cheek.

You hum, pulling him in an embrace. 

”I love you, too.”


End file.
